Maybe Fish and Evil are Brother?
by gyuyomi88
Summary: Kyuhyun punya daya tahan tubuh lemah sehingga sang kakak-Lee Donghae, harus ekstra menjaganya. Apalagi Kyuhyun bukan anak yang betah di rumah. Mampukah Donghae menjaga Kyuhyun?


**Author: gyuyomi88**

 **Title: Maybe Fish and Evil are Brother?**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae**

 **Genre: Brothership**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: One-Shot**

 **Catatan Author: Typos, THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Si setan gila ini kapan akan bangun?! Aish!" Donghae kesal sendiri karena sudah 10 menit ia duduk termenung di meja makan menunggu adiknya turun dari kamarnya. Padahal ia sudah bersedia bangun pagi dan memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan adiknya sarapan tapi balasan dari adiknya malah seperti ini.

"Pasti kesiangan lagi gara – gara kebiasaan bodohnya. Oh Tuhan.. berilah Donghae kesabaran.." Cerocos Donghae bermonolog ria. Tak lama setan yang ia tunggu – tunggu turun dari kamarnya.

"Pagi hyung!" Sapa setan yang dari tadi ditunggu Donghae dengan suaranya yang dibuat semanis mungkin walaupun teredam masker yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa pakai masker segala huh?! Tumben memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung. Apa kamu bermimpi buruk semalam?! Ah sudahlah.. cepat habiskan ini semua!" Belum juga Kyuhyun—adik Donghae yang dipanggil 'Setan' itu duduk, Donghae sudah memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang berakhir dengan kalimat perintah. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dari dalam maskernya.

"Hyung, aku ambil sandwich nya saja ya. Aku sudah bawa air minum. Jadi jatah susuku hyung saja yang habiskan, oke? Bye!" Kyuhyun langsung menyambar Sandwich dari meja makan dan melesat ke luar sebelum Donghae melempar kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Anak itu benar – benar tidak menghargaiku! YAK! Dasar _dongsaeng_ durhaka!" Baru saja Donghae ingin mengejar, ia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu.." Donghae mulai menghitung menggunakan jari – jari tangannya. "Satu, dua, tiga." Telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis di tangan kanannya kini terangkat. "Dia menyebut hyung tiga kali, berarti.."

Donghae mulai berpikir. Ia mengingat – ingat kejadian yang lalu. "Oh.. aku harus menyusulnya." Ujarnya seraya menyambar jaket dan kunci motor di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menghindar dari hyungnya yang super protective terhadap dirinya. Dia bukannya membenci hyungnya, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan sikap over hyungnya itu. Ia ingin bebas pergi kemana saja tanpa diawasi oleh hyungnya. Apa tidak boleh pergi ke luar untuk mencari teman? Lagipula di umurnya yang masih 17 tahun ia tidak mau hanya menghabiskannya di dalam rumah.

Kakinya telah membawanya keluar dari komplek perumahan yang ia tinggali. Tujuannya satu, ia ingin pergi ke rumah Changmin—sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Namun ketika ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, jalan yang ia pijaki terasa bergoyang, pandangannya mulai buram.

"Kenapa begini lagi? Kumohon jangan sekarang.." Kyuhyun mulai memelankan langkahnya. Ia masih menyesuaikan pandanganya yang agak buyar.

"YAK! Kyuhyun!"

Oh Kyuhyun hapal dengan suara itu. Namun sebelum ia berbalik, tubuhnya mati rasa, dan mata itu hampir saja tertutup. Beruntung Donghae dengan sigap menahan tubuh adiknya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kyu.. sudah kuduga akan begini. Turuti apa kataku." Gumam Donghae sembari mengangkat dongsaengnya ke atas motor. "Aku tidak mau terus memergokimu dalam keadaan begini." Ucap Donghae lagi sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Ya, Donghae memang selalu bersikap begitu pada Kyuhyun karena Donghae tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa lelah. Imun di tubuhnya berbeda dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun akan dengan mudahnya jatuh sakit jika ia merasa lelah atau tertekan.

"Maaf hyung.." hanya itu yang pantas Kyuhyun ucapkan saat ini. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah pada Donghae.

Dengan cepat Donghae menaikkan Kyuhyun ke atas motor. Tak lupa ia memakaikan Kyuhyun helm yang sudah ia siapkan. Setelahnya, Donghae pun naik dan mulai melajukan motornya.

"Kyu, berpegangan yang erat. Aku rasa kita akan melakukan _track_ lagi!"teriak Donghae kalut. Ada perasaan panik dalam hatinya ketika tubuh Kyuhyun seluruhnya sudah bertumpu pada punggungnya.

Kyuhyun masih sadar. Hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia masih mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Donghae sehingga tangannya terangkat untuk memegang pinggang Donghae yang tertutup jaket. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau cengkramannya itu terlalu kuat.

"Eungh.." lagi – lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang tertahan ketika rasa sakit itu menghujamnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Donghae. Matanya terpejam erat dan bulir – bulir keringat itu mulai mengalir membasahi wajah tirusnya.

"Tahan Kyu. Sandarkan kepalamu di bahuku, cepat!" seru Donghae lagi. Jarak ke rumahnya sudah dekat. Kyuhyun harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Adiknya itu tidak boleh pingsan.

Donghae sedikit tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Itu berarti Kyuhyun masih sadar. Namun Donghae tak tahu kalau adiknya mulai kambuh. Bahkan karena suara motor yang terlalu nyaring, Donghae tak tahu kalau dari tadi adiknya mengerang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun terus memejamkan matanya erat – erat berharap itu semua dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Napasnya kian memburu. Bahkan bibirnya yang pucat dan kering bergetar hebat. Namun ia salah, justru sakit itu semakin menjadi. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Bahkan ia yakin kini darah sudah mengucur bebas dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menikmati sensasi rasa sakit itu dalam diam. Sungguh ia tak tahan lagi.

CKIIIIT

Motor yang dikendarai Donghae akhirnya sampai di pekarangan rumah. Donghae mematikan mesin motornya lantas turun. Sebelah tangannya menahan bahu Kyuhyun supaya adiknya tidak jatuh ketika dia sudah benar – benar turun dari motor.

Kekhawatiran Donghae semakin menjadi ketika melihat adiknya itu menutup seluruh matanya. Bahkan tangan adiknya mulai memutih karena mengepal terlalu erat. Ia pun melepas helm Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. mau kugendong? Ah.. maksudku kau harus mau kugendong!" Donghae semakin panik. Beginilah sifat Donghae setiap harinya jika Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak merasa bersalah kalau hyungnya terus – terusan bersikap terlalu berlebihan begini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain menuruti perkataan Donghae.

Donghae pun mulai menaikkan Kyuhyun ke atas punggungnya. Dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal erat dilepas oleh Donghae. Ia menggenggam tangan adiknya dan mulai memijatnya pelan, menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun. Donghae mulai mengangkat badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Kyuhyun yang ia gendong ala _piggybag_.

"S-Sesak hyung.." rintih Kyuhyun masih dalam gendongan Donghae. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tangannya sedang diusap – usap pelan oleh Donghae. Entah apa maksudnya, namun rasa sakit itu mulai mereda walaupun masih sedikit terasa. Paling tidak kini ia sudah bisa berbicara.

"Baiklah, tahan oke? Aku akan mengambil obatmu. Kau tidur di kamar hyung dulu ne?" Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di kamar Donghae. Masih lengkap dengan perlengkapan 'perang'nya. Yakni jaket, _jeans_ , dan masker. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Baru saja ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, tiba – tiba suara gedebuk kecil terdengar olehnya. Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Aish! Siapa yang menaruh pintu di sini sih! Kan kepalaku jadi terbentur begini. Aigoo.." Donghae mengaduh pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa ngilu. Di tangannya kini sudah ada suntikan dan juga obat penenang. 2 barang yang baru – baru ini harus selalu siap di rumahnya jika saja sang 'tuan kecil' sedang drop.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya maju untuk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi tidur di ranjangnya dengan menggunakan masker.

Tangan Donghae mulai menyentuh bagian depan masker. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu setiap pergerakan tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga saja hyungnya ini tidak cerewet dan tidak memarahinya dengan berbagai omelan ketika tahu kalau lagi – lagi ia mimisan.

"Omo!" tepat ketika masker itu terbuka. Darah terlihat mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae menghela napas. "Oke oke. Aku tak akan memarahimu lagi. Aku tahu jika aku bilang tidak, maka kau menganggapnya sebagai jawaban ya. Jadi kumohon Kyu, turuti apa kataku. Jangan keluar rumah tanpa seijinku arraseo?" Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menarik beberapa helai tisu dari nakas yang terletak di sebelah ranjang _kingsize_ nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Arraseo hyung." Sahutnya.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai adik semanis dirimu. Cepat bangun, aku akan menyumbat darahmu." Kalau saja Kyuhyun sehat mungkin Kyuhyun akan menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan mulut ikan kembung. Namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak sehat, jadi ia hanya bisa bangun dan mematuhi perintah Donghae untuk duduk.

Donghae pun segera membersihkan darah yang membasahi hidung serta mulut Kyuhyun dengan tisu yang telah diambilnya. "Dongakkan kepalamu ke atas. Pegang terus tisunya seperti ini. Jangan tiduran kalau darahnya belum berhenti." Donghae memang benar – benar cerewet bukan? Tetapi Kyuhyun menyayanginya. Buktinya walaupun Donghae cerewet, Kyuhyun tetap menurut.

"Hyung gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela – sela kegiatannya menyumbat hidung. Ia melihat hyungnya sedang berdiri di depan nakas sambil membelakangi dirinya.

"Gomawo untuk?" balas Donghae. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dengan suntikan yang baru saja ia isi cairan bening entah apa.

"Untuk semuanya hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil cemberut. Hyungnya ini kenapa lelet sekali dalam berpikir sih? Baru saja ia akan bersikap manis, tapi Donghae malah merusak _mood_ nya.

Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi. Perlahan ia duduk di kasurnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun yang mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sepertinya hidung Kyuhyun sudah mulai berhenti mimisan.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang dibesar – besarkan lengkap dengan istilah 'berkaca – kaca'.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kyu. Seribu permintaan pun pasti akan aku kabulkan." Donghae mulai memeluk Kyuhyun. Aish Donghae! Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau begitu cengeng? Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu emosional.

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne _."_

"Bisakah.. bisakah kau ambilkan psp ku? Sebelum mati aku ingin menamatkan game ku. Aku bisa mati penasaran kalau belum menamatkan semua game di psp ku hyung. Jebal.."

Oh Kyuhyun. Kau benar – benar anak nakal. Hyungmu sudah menangis tapi kau malah mempermainkannya? Hei tunggu dulu, tapi siapa yang menyuruh Donghae menangis? Jadi siapa di sini yang salah?

PLETAK

Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat si empunya kepala meringis dan mulai mengusap kepalanya yang 'atletis' itu.

"Siapa bilang kau akan bermain PSP huh?! Oh ya, selama satu jam terakhir ini, sudah berapa kali kau memanggilku hyung? Sepuluh? Seratus? Seribu? Kau benar – benar membuatku khawatir Kyu! Jangan bersikap manis padaku lagi dan jangan panggil aku hyung lagi mulai sekarang." Nah kan Kyu, sekarang Donghae marah padamu. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Jadi ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di hati Kyuhyun karena membuat hyungnya menangis.

"Ish baiklah. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung lagi. Aku juga tidak akan bersikap manis padamu lagi. Dasar tidak tinggi!" kini Kyuhyun membalas Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa?! Dasar tidak berotot!"

"Cengeng!"

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah ingin membentak Kyuhyun kalau saja adiknya itu tidak mengeluh sakit pada bagian kepalanya lagi.

Donghae menepis perasaan khawatirnya ketika melihat adiknya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Donghae justru malah menyeringai seram membuat Kyuhyun mundur dan tak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah berada dalam posisi tiduran kembali. "Hyung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Donghae mulai mengeluarkan senjata yang dari tadi sudah diraciknya. "Bersiaplah untuk kubius Kyu." Desisnya membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya paksa.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah ketika jarum suntik menusuk lengan kirinya. Toh itu juga supaya ia tak merasakan sakit lagi dan bisa beristirahat cukup.

Setelah dirasa efeknya mulai bekerja. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Donghae yang kini telah duduk di sebelahnya. "Gomawo ikan yang tidak tinggi." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Cheonma dongsaeng kurang ajar." Balas Donghae sambil terus mengelus dengan lembut puncak kepala dongsaengnya hingga terdengar dengkuran halus pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidur.

"Apa – apaan dia? Mana ada ikan tidak tinggi? Kalau ikan tidak panjang baru ada kan? Hehe.. sudahlah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan yang tidak – tidak." Donghae bergumam sendiri sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Lagipula dia kan tadi sedang sekarat bisa – bisanya mengerjaiku ditambah mengataiku. Aish jinjja.. dosamu bertumpuk sekali Kyu." Donghae tersenyum sembari merapikan bekas – bekas tisu, suntikan, serta masker yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun. Ia juga mulai membuka jaket, _sweater_ , dan celana _jeans_ yang dikenakan Kyuhyun supaya dongsaengnya tidak kepanasan saat tidur.

Ketika dirasa semuanya sudah selesai dirapikan, Donghae pun membuka pintu dan berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan memastikan bahwa adiknya masih tertidur pulas. "Jaljayo Kyuhyunie. Jangan sakit ne." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tulus sebelum benar – benar keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Gimana? Sepertinya aku belum berbakat ya jadi author brothership? Hehe, monggo diriview^^ Gomawo yang sudah RCL :***


End file.
